Miles Jupp
Miles Jupp (born 8 September 1979) is an English comedian and actor, probably best known for his role as the hapless inventor Archie in the children's television series Balamory and Nigel in the sitcom Rev. Early life Jupp was born in London, the son of a United Reformed Church minister. He was educated at three independent schools: at the Hall School in Hampstead in North London and St. George's School in Windsor in Berkshire, and then at Oakham School in Rutland, followed by the University of Edinburgh, where he studied Divinity. During his time at Edinburgh University he performed with acclaimed improvised comedy troupe The Improverts and took part in pantomime productions with the Edinburgh University Theatre Company. Career In 1999, Jupp performed with Edinburgh based improvisational comedy troupe the Improverts. He won So You Think You're Funny?, Leicester Mercury Comedian of the Year in 2001 and was a Perrier Award Best Newcomer nominee in 2003 for his show Gentlemen Prefer Brogues. Jupp apparently bluffed his way on to an England cricket tour to India as the cricket correspondent for BBC Scotland and the Western Mail. During his appearance on Celebrity Mastermind, he confirmed this story and again in an appearance on Test Match Special in 2011. Television and film Jupp is probably best known as Archie the Inventor in CBeebies' Balamory. Jupp also had a role in the BBC Scotland comedy programme Live Floor Show, where he played an eccentric, foul-mouthed comedian. In 2007, Jupp appeared fleetingly in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix as a TV weatherman who complained about the incredibly hot drought. Jupp appeared in series 3 of political comedy The Thick of It as John Duggan, an incompetent press officer with a habit for making inappropriate comments, prompting the remark that his fringe is to "hide the lobotomy scars". Following this role he appeared in BBC Scotland's comedy Gary: Tank Commander as Captain Fanshaw. In 2009, he appeared briefly in the film Sherlock Holmes as a waiter. In the same year, he also appeared in Stewart Lee's Comedy Vehicle. In 2010, Jupp appeared on Mock the Week, Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow, and as Nigel, a Church of England Lay Reader, in the BBC sitcom Rev.. He also appeared as an undersecretary in the 2010 film, Made in Dagenham. In January 2011, Jupp was a team member with Goldie and team captain Phill Jupitus on the popular music quiz Never Mind The Buzzcocks. In May and November 2011, and in April 2012, he appeared as a panelist on both Have I Got News for You and Would I Lie To You? (BBC). On 22 August 2011, he appeared as the lunchtime guest on Test Match Special, where he revealed a love of cricket and that he had gophered for the Test Match Special team, who had no idea who he was. He appeared in Mock the Week again in October 2011. He appeared in series 4 episode 4 of the comedy panel game Argumental, which aired on 24 November 2011. He appears later in 2012 in Mock the Week. Jupp also had a cameo role in Johnny English Reborn in 2011 as an employee of MI7. In January 2012, he won an episode of Celebrity Mastermind. In February 2012, he appeared on BBC Let's Dance for Sport Relief and danced to the Prodigy's "Firestarter". In March 2012, he appeared in an episode of the specially televised 45th Anniversary series of BBC Radio 4's Just a Minute quiz show, alongside Paul Merton, Gyles Brandreth and Liza Tarbuck. Radio Jupp was the narrator of the radio show The Penny Dreadfuls present...The Brothers Faversham by the Penny Dreadfuls which aired in 2008 on BBC Radio 7 in the UK. Jupp's hobbies included tea tasting and fly fishing as mentioned in The Scotsman Edinburgh Festival Edition for July 2007 and is described as something of a 'Harold Meaker' Rentaghost type character by friends and colleagues. In 2009, Jupp became host of BBC Radio 7 satirical comedy series Newsjack as well as the host on BBC Scotland comedy quiz show Swots. Category:Guests